


And they call us Marauders...

by faerietalegal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: I have no words other than, I am part of a HP Facebook group and someone posted a request for a type of fic.. So i took it and ran with it...And i'm exhausted because i work too much so this is my insanity, I guess.





	And they call us Marauders...

The Wizengamot has declared Sirius innocent after checking his wand. The Potter wills were read once the declaration was made. Sirius went to Albus and demanded his godson. Albus tried to reason that Harry was in a safe home, but The Wizengamot told him to follow the wills, and give Harry to his godfather. Albus took Sirus to the Dursleys where Harry laid on the doorstep. Sirius rushed over and picked up the child. “Do not come near me or my godson until I give you leave to do so, Albus.”

With that Sirius apparated from Privet Drive, Harry safe in his arms. He set them up in a little known Manor safe on Rannoch Moor in Scotland. It was under a Fidelius Charm with Minerva as secret keeper. Sirius felt since she is Harry's godmother, she should know where to find them. He also made sure Remus knew where they were. Not even a day after Sirius and Harry moved in, Remus showed up. “I am here to make sure you don't spoil or accidentally kill our mini marauder.”

Sirius could see the wisdom behind Remus words, however he faked offense which made Remus smile. The three marauders lived together quite harmoniously, with visits from Minerva and occasionally Severus Snape. Severus and Sirius put their differences in the past and became close friends much to Remus relief. He had not wanted to lose Severus as a friend. Especially now that he was in a relationship with Sirius. Severus had also been warning them about Albus and Voldemort. From what they found, both had plans for Harry and none were good.

The one piece of information they did find was that Harry had a horcrux in the scar on his head, so they took him to Gringotts where it was removed and the scar healed. While there, Sirius had checked into the Potter vaults and all of Harry's inheritances. When he found Dumbledore was dipping his hand into the accounts, he showed the goblins the Potter will and requested all monies put back. Then he blood protected all of it with a drop of Harry's blood as well as his own. Fireforge, who managed all of Sirius accounts, agreed to take over the Potter account as well. He and Sirius sat down and agreed on investments to both accounts that would help them grow.

The seasons passed, and the years passed. Remus and Sirius were always known as Moony and Padfoot to Harry. Severus said it may have been that James always called them that before his death. Then Harry's 11th birthday came to be. He had a party with his friends and his dads as Harry thought of them. Even Severus was there. Harry and Neville, having grown up together were as close as brothers. This was only due to Sirius knowing Neville's parents and grandmother. Harry called Lady Longbottom Gran just like Neville. Sirius had heard of the Weasley family but felt they were too into Dumbledore's camp to be considered for friendship. Sirius and Remus felt they needed true friends for Harry.

On the September first after Harry's eleventh birthday, Harry, Neville, Sirus and Remus stood at King's Cross near the barrier. They were just talking. Lady Longbottom did not join them due to a Wizengamot meeting. The four of them were talking when they saw Molly Weasley and her clildren. They heard her loudly say, “Platform nine and three quarters right this way.”

Harry looked at his dads, “Kinda overdoing it, that one.”

They grinned while Neville hid a snicker.

They watched as a pair of redhead twins went through the barrier, giving them a wink. Then a boy Harry's age walked through. Lastly Molly and a little redhead girl went through. Harry had an eyebrow raised, “Betcha if you hadn't taken me when dad and mum passed, i'd have been promised to that little redhead girl.”

Neville nodded, “Don't forget submissive and obeident due to those muggle relatives.”

Harry made a face, “Waste of space, those muggles are.”

With that, he and Neville entered the barrier. Grinning, Sirius and Remus followed them. Once they found the boys on the other side, Remus looked at Harry. “Now remember.. we don't care which house. We don't care if you pull a few pranks. Stay away from Lemonman. Your favorite potion master will be there for your protection.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, he reminded me yesterday. I have to wonder how Dumbledore is going to like my name.”

Sirius grinned, “Oh he's going to hate it.”

Leaning over, he whispered to both boys, “Remember, you do your best. Prank Weasleys all you want. Prank the headmaster all you want.”

He straightened up, “Write home as often as you two can, you hear?”

Harry looked at him, “Yes Padfoot.”

Remus hugged his little marauder, “Be good. Remember we love you.”

Harry smiled at them. “Yes, Moony.”

Just then the train sounded, he and Neville walked over and got on the train. They found an empty compartment, closed the door and sat down.

Within minutes, the door was rudely opened by the youngest Weasley boy. “All the other compartments were full.”

He just walked in and sat down. He looked at them, “Name's Ron Weasley.”

Harry and Neville looked at each other. Neville spoke up, “Narry Longter.”

Harry looked at him, “Heville Pottom.”

Ron looked at them, “Strange names.”

Neville looked afronted, “Says who? Your name is strange too.”

Harry looked pensive, “Who names their Kid Ron Weasley nowadays? Personally, I'd Rather have the name Roley Weason.”

Neville nodded, “I like that name. Could also be Wen Roasley.”

Ron watched in confusion as they kept changing his name into different variations. At one point Harry looked at him, “What's your full name?”

Ron looked at him, “Ronald Bilious Weasley”

This set Harry and Neville off into a further tangent. Ron started to get a headache from the confusion. A few minutes later, a bushy haired girl stood in the doorway. She listened to the tangent for a few, then looked at Ron. “I'm Hermione. What are they talking about?”

Ron looked at her, “Ron Weasley. They've been changing my name around since they found out my full name. Bloody hell, they're giving me a headache.”

Hermione looked at the boys across from her and Ron, “Hello, My name is Hermione Granger. What are your names?”

“Narry Pottom and Heville Longter. You have the strangest of all names i've ever heard.” Neville answered, pointing at himself then Harry. Harry looked at her, then started changing her name. Soon He and Neville were back at it again. The best one they came up with was Gramione Hernger. Neville looked at Hermione, “And what is your middle name Miss Hernger?”

Hermione glared at them, “My last name is Granger, not Hernger. And my middle name is Jane.”

She looked so proud. Harry dissolved into laughter, “Hene Gramione Janger.”

This set Neville off into roaring laughter. Soon the twins from earlier came in, saw the two laughing. Ron started complaining about them, and the twins rolled their eyes. “Honestly, Ronniekins. It's not like you get your name changed at least once a day by us!”

“You are my brothers, they don't even know me!”

The twins rolled their eyes and left after winking at the two marauders. Soon Harry saw they were near Hogwarts, and stood up. He went into his Trunk and pulled out Hogwarts robes, “We'll be getting there soon. Unless you want to see naked boys, i'd leave the compartment, Miss Janger.”

Hermione got angry, “It's Granger, Whatever your name is.”

Harry just pointed to the door, as Neville started taking his muggle clothes off. Hermione stomped out and Harry shut the door. He and Neville changed clothes, helping each other as necessary. Ron watched, and raised an eyebrow, “You two one of those couples?”

Harry was facing Neville but answered, “We're as close as brothers. That would be too weird.”

Neville raised an eyebrow at Ron, “Get changed, we'll be there in a few minutes.”

Ron jumped up and changed fast. Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed Weasleys at Neville. Neville nodded as he finished with Harry's black tie. The train stopped and the boys got their trunks and left the train. They could see all the first years going toward a half giant, so they followed. They spotted Draco standing off to the side. He saw them and winked. Harry knew he had a prank in mind.

They did the boat ride to the castle. When they got there, they were put on a staircase leading to the Great hall. Draco started teasing Ron. Hermione defended the boy, but most could see the feud was still strong. After a few moments, the door opened and Minerva came out. She spotted Harry and he winked at her. She didn't drop her mask but he saw the amusement in her eyes. As she started her spiel, Harry sneakily put a bag on the back of Ron's trousers, considering the boy was standing right next to him. Draco caught this and hid his grin. Once all the first years were in front of the Platform, Minerva did the sorting. The only surprises that came were that Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe went to Gryffindor and Heville Pottom and Narry Longter went to Slytherin. The Weasley twins cheered, since they were in Slytherin. **AN- Yes, I changed a few people's houses**. When Ron went to sit at the Gryffindor table, he let out a long noise that made him turn red and the great hall burst into laughter. Harry and Neville slapped hands under the table.

Severus could not help but smile. His house had gone from Deatheater Central to Prank Central. He knew adding those two would make the pranks happen a lot more often. Just then, he heard some random hufflepuff ask Harry, “So Do you have a mum?”

Harry looked over, “Sort of. I have a Moony.”

Neville stared at Harry. Everyone watched Severus run out of the hall, holding his mouth. Once he got to his private rooms, he let out the roaring laughter. Once he calmed down, he went back to the Great hall just in time for the meal to be served. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him, and Severus responded with a lie, “Forgot about a potion.”

Minerva had her back to Albus and gave him a wink. If anyone had looked, they'd have seen a few students who were in the know holding back their laughter.

And so everything went smoothly, despite all attempts to draw out Harry Potter. Dumbledore tried a three head dog prowling on Mabon, and a Troll on Samhain. Neither worked, because Harry wasn't interested. Although Ron and Hermione investigated them. Both times they ended in hospital. When Harry heard, he just rolled his eyes. Harry and Neville left with the rest of the students for Yule. Severus joined the family the next morning. Seeing Sirius and Remus there, He looked at Harry. “You know Harry, that line you delivered at the welcoming feast when they asked if you had a mum was hilarious.”

Remus looked at Harry, “What was your answer, mini marauder?”

“I said Sort of, I have a Moony.”

Severus and Sirius roared with laughter. Remus shook his head. Sirius looked at him, “You know, Moomy, kid's got a point.”

Remus just glared at Sirius, “Don't you start.”

Severus grinned, “I thought it was priceless. So glad Albus never heard the nicknames the marauders had.”

Remus smirked at him, “Me too.”

The rest of Yule was low key but a happy time, other than Sirius constantly calling Remus Moomy. The day before Harry, Neville and Draco were due to head back to Hogwarts was interesting for all involved. Sirius called Remus Moomy one too many times, and Remus looked at his husband (having married the idiot when Harry was 6 years old) with a deadpan look, “Dadfoot”

This set off everyone but the couple. Harry looked at his dads, “ can I call you guys those names?”

Both men gave Harry blank faces, “ Baby Prongs”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Take a wild guess what Harry put on Ron... I'm sure you'd come up with the right answer quickly :)


End file.
